


Jane Wants Rights

by the_amazin_man



Series: Jane's Sexy Adventure in a New Body [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_amazin_man/pseuds/the_amazin_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is arguing With Her mom about the work on inside and not on outside debate. Jane has made herself beautiful using newfound magic but Fairy Godmother disproves of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Wants Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to All who like this work and last work I made, I AM new to this archive so I hope to build a fan base. Keep on writing your own works!

Jane was in her dorm when her mom saw her after Jane had used a spell to make herself and her clothes look prettier. Jane now had entirely new features. 

Jane had bigger breasts, a more define butt and hips. She also had been given longer dirty blond hair. When the Fairy Godmother entered into Jane's dorm, she didn't see what she the smaller girl that she was used to. Instead the Fairy Godmother saw the new Jane. Fairy Godmother was shocked to see that Jane had had magic used on herself to change her appearance.

Fairy Godmother shouted "Jane what did I tell you about using magic to change your looks!" Well, of course Jane didn't want to give up her amazing new looks. Jane quickly thought of a way that she could keep her amazing looks so she responded to her mother by saying "Well, mom you said that I have to work on the inside and not on the outside. While why can't I work on both at the same time?" Jane's mom respondents saying "you must get boys to like you because of what you have on the inside and not anything on beauty." So with that Fairy Godmother chanted "Bipitey Bopitey Boo!" Jane started to feel the changes that she gave herself start to change back. Her breasts deflated like balloons, just without the noise. Her hips were squeezed back to their normal size, and her butt was pushed inward becoming less define. To end it all, her hair became black again as it shrunk back to its size it was before. Lossing its luscious curls it went back to being the same old bob that it was before. 

Jane was intimately displeased and trying to regain her looks she continued to argue with her mother. Jane argued "Mom, if you let me keep that look then I will give you good looks too." This didn't do too much good, as Fairy Godmother was already pleased with her looks so she responded saying "No, Jane I am ok with myself just the way I am." With that Fairy Godmother walked out of the dorm. Just as she was exiting Jane chanted "Beware for, swear, give my mom some sexy skincare." As the Fairy Godmother left, she didn't notice the blue mist emanating from Jane's fingers. The gas quickly shot out to the Fairy Godmother and made her storm back into the dorm saying "Jane, no magic. FINISHED." 

Jane however didn't call off the magic as it seeped into her mom. The Fiary Godmother started to feel a tingling feeling overtake her. With that there was a bleak fifteen seconds of nothing but her lecturing Jane about all of the bad stuff that could happen when you used magic. Suddenly, Fairy Godmother's chest started to expand. Her hand fluttered over it then, she shouted "Jane how DARE you use magic on your own mother. You are going to be in time out for a long time!" Then, the sides of Fairy Godmother's belly started to shrink in as if it was being pinched by an invisible pair of fingers. All of her features began to change becoming exactly how Fairy Godmother had wanted them but never changed. When it was over, Fairy Godmother shouted "YOUNG LADY HOW DARE YOU DO THAT EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

Jane chanted again saying "Beware, for swear control my mother without any care." A blue mist seeped out off Jane's fingers and crossed the room until it covered up her mom. It soaked in quickly and violently. When it was all absorbed Fairy Godmother said "What does my leader want of me?" Jane responded and commanded "You will live exactly like before, just accepting my beauty. Still enforce me on every other rule. Finally, you look very good in your new body so don't change it, just get better clothes to go with it." It was very true, Fairy Godmother's dress that she was wearing before was teared like Cinderella's, maybe worse. 

Following that command Fairy Godmother chanted "Bipitey Bopety Boo!" Then, her clothes started to change to fit her again and adjusted to show some of her features just like Jane had done when she used a beauty spell on herself. Fairy Godmother kindly told Jane "I know see why you like to look good now. I will let you use the magic to make yourself look good, but only if you keep you grades up. You still need to work on the inside while your outside looks good." This was a good day for Jane, as she had used her magic she discovered she could use presently to allow her new beauty to stay.


End file.
